


To Love and To Lose

by Mynamewasrin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Lemon, Romance, Sex Addiction, Shy Marinette, Sweet Marinette, fuckboy adrien, playboy adrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mynamewasrin/pseuds/Mynamewasrin
Summary: Adrien was a model with a sex addiction and Marinette was a fashion designer. As children they were the bestest of friends, but after Adrien's mother passed away Marinette notices that Adrien's changed. Eventually, they choose to forget about one another. (I'm not good with descriptions, I'm sorry)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter One

**Okay, okay, okay… before you jump right into this story. I know what a lot of the people who follow me are saying. Rin, why the hell are you starting another miraculous story when you already have two that you’re working on?! I just get so much inspiration for another story idea and think that I can be able to toggle like multiple at once. I wanna try though, because rn.. Everything is going good, I have that writing flow. So, I hope you enjoy this new story.**

  
  


It was Spring, and we watched as all of the beautiful flowers bloomed under the morning sun. Picking flowers and making giant bouquet’s from all the different flowers we could find. We’d run into the forest with all of our friends and play hide and seek. He was always making sure I was around him in case he needed to protect me from whoever was ‘it’. While, I always made sure that there was no one coming from behind to target us. Times were simple back then, we didn’t care about what the future would hold in store for us. 

He didn’t know that he’d lose his mother at such a young age. He wouldn’t understand why his father would grow distant from him, especially during the time that he needed him most. I didn’t know why Adrien started to grow distant from us, and I wouldn’t understand why he no longer tried to be my prince.

The only thing we were able to understand, was why we couldn’t ever be ‘it.’ Because, if we were ‘it’ we wouldn’t be able to be together. 

We wouldn’t know that as we started to grow up, we’d grow distant until it came to the point where we didn’t even look in the direction of one another. One day, I’d eventually forget about him. Adrien Agreste, the son of a famous fashion designer and an actress, but he wasn’t the Adrien that I grew up knowing. He wasn’t the boy that I had fallen in love with at his parent’s anniversary party. His name would be one I hear often as I grow, but I wouldn’t even have any recollection of who he was. 

Adrien Agreste disappeared the day that he was told that his mother had left this world. His body would become a lifeless carcass that just freely roamed the earth as it pleased. Until, an incubus would take control of his body and would start to just use girls for his own pleasure.

Of course, Adrien wasn’t the only one to grow up. I would as well, but I wasn’t throwing myself at every guy I would come across. There was only one boy I wanted, but he was no longer here. So, I had no interest in finding a person to fill my needs. I already have everything that I could ever need. I have my parents and Alya, who was my best friend. Of course, I have other friends too, but I cherish her friendship the most.

Alya and I were currently in the hallway, hiding in some corner so we could skip class. She crossed her arms as she sat across from me, “Do you know Nino?” She smiled as she looked at me.

“Yeah? I grew up with Nino, Alya.” I laughed, Alya didn’t move to Paris until about a year ago. In the past year, Alya has been the closest person to me. 

She sighed, “He’s so cute.”

“He is not!” I giggled, “I’m sorry, but I’ve grown up with Nino and I can’t agree with you on that one bit.”

She laughed as her phone buzzed in her pocket, “It’s Nino… He wants to know if he can come hang out with us while we’re in hiding.” She started to type a response, like she already knew my answer.

I hugged my knees as I opened my phone and started to scroll through instagram, “I made a new dress, did I show you?” I opened up my page and showed her the most recent picture I posted.

She looked at it and smiled, “Mari, I’m telling you. You should become a fashion designer, you already have the skills for it and all you have to do is look at college’s. You still got the rest of this year to decide.”

I felt my face heat up at the thought of becoming one, it was my dream when I was younger. As I grew older, I just realized that it was an unrealistic dream and I gave up on it. “Yeah, Mari, Your designs are so good. Gabriel Agreste would be more than lucky to have you on his team,” She smirked as she leaned back against the wall.

If I were to become on, I don’t think I’d ever work for Gabriel Agreste. He was partially to blame for Adrien’s changes.

She messaged Nino back, probably to tell him to make sure no one watches them go in. “I think I might stop by your place later and grab some macaroons.”

“Alright, Just let me know when you’re on your way.” I smiled as I took out my own phone and opened Instagram, the first thing I saw was a picture of Emilie Agreste. It was the seven year anniversary of her death and all of the celebrities were making posts on how she was a legend and that the good died too soon. 

“Yo, dudettes,” Nino whispered as he crawled through the space. “Woah, how are you comfortable sitting like that?” He looked confused at the position Alya and I were sitting in. 

Alya and I looked at each other in confusion, “What do you mean?’ She asked him. 

“You’re both sitting like your one leg half crossed and the other one sticking straight out,” Nino pointed at our legs, “You know what, I ain’t here to complain.” He sat down beside Alya

“Good, because you don’t know what you’re talking about.” Alya laughed.

“Do you both sit here all the time?” Nino looked around, “There’s like no one around here. Is this part of the school even in use?”

“No, that’s why we’re here?” Alya laughed, “We wouldn’t just make a cubby like this in the part of the school that is active.”

“Yeah, we’d get caught almost immediately.” I laughed.

“Let me assume, you made this area.” He pointed at Alya, “But, you found it.”

“Assumption correct,” Alya put a thumbs up, “We bought all the little decorations a few months ago, but Mari and I have been sitting here since we met.”

“This is our spot, no one else’s.” I smiled as I pointed on the ground, “See? We even wrote our names on here.”

“How don’t either of you get in trouble?” Nino laughed as he saw it, “If I did this I’d get caught almost on site.”

“You tend to vandalise in public places,” Alya pointed her finger.

“And you’ve been doing it since you were little.” I smiled, as I reminisced on my past. Even though my past doesn’t have that much of a happy ending, I still loved to think about it.

Nino frowned as he watched as I daydreamed about the person Adrien wasn’t ever gonna be. He knew even better than I did, that deep deep down I was still in love with Adrien. It wasn’t healthy to still be in love with someone who has changed for the worst. Adrien was my first love, and now.. I just watched as he completely forgot who I was. 

All of us knew that it took the most effect on me, but they all tried to make me happy regardless. I also knew that Adrien still talked to some of them, but I just wasn’t one of those people. He hasn’t even looked at me in seven years. “Mari!” I was pulled out from my thoughts as Nino called out for me, “Are you alright?”

Alya looked concerned, “We just called your name like five times.”

Nino frowned, “Mari, I want to tell you something.” He leaned forward and motioned for me to as well. He started to whisper in my ear,  _ “Mari, You know that I love you. You’re like a sister to me, and it makes me sad to see you still sad over a man that isn’t ever going to be the same.” _

I frowned as I looked at the ground,  _ “I know, but he was still a person. He was a big part of my life, I just can’t get over him like that.” _

_ “I know, Mari. But, it’s been seven years and neither of you have ever looked in each other’s direction. You wouldn’t want to be friends with him still, trust me. It’d hurt you a lot more if you were, than it’s hurting you now.” _

I knew what he meant by that and nodded my head, we both leaned back and heard footsteps in the background. Alya quickly scurried to her feet and turned off the dim lights we had hanging up in the room, and we all moved to the corner so no one would see us. Alya peaked her head out just a lil bit to see if she could see anyone. 

As we all sat still, very still we could hear faint giggling. Alya raised her eyebrow as she looked at me and mouth ‘Do you hear giggling?’ 

Nino and I both nodded as we tried to peak at what she was looking at. There was no one in sight, but the giggling was still heard. “Adrien, stop.” We heard them starting to whisper.

Alya whipped her head right around and looked at us, ‘Did she just say Adrien?’

Nino and I both nodded our head, “Why would Adrien be all the way down here?” I whispered, trying to take a peak. 

Alya tried to see who he was with, “I don’t know, but there’s only one reason I could think of by the way that girl is laughing.”

“Of course, he would fuck a girl during class hours,” Nino chuckled as he back away, “Should we scare them?”

Alya shook her head, “Let’s find out who the girl is first.”

“It’s probably Lila,” I rolled my eyes and decided to move away, “Isn’t that his new play thing now?”

“I say we scare them,” Nino crossed his arms and looked at Alya and I, “They won’t know it was us.”

We heard the giggling stop and just assumed that they went into a classroom, “Yeah, but what if fuck boy comes after us?” Alya raised her eyebrow.

“I don’t think he would, come on.” Nino peaked his head out to see that Adrien and Lila weren’t where they originally heard them coming from. He frowned as he slowly started to look the other way, “They’re not here any-”

“Boo!” Adrien yelled in Nino’s face causing him to jump out of his shoes. He laughed along with Alya and I. 

Nino formed a fist around his chest as he shook his head, “You’re gonna give me a heart attack, Adrien. Where’s that girl you had? Is she going to scare me too?” He nervously looked around.

“Who? Lila? No, she had to go back to class.” He crossed his arms as he tried to peek into my safe place. I quickly hid behind the wall, so if Adrien could peak in he couldn’t see me. “What’s this?”

Alya looked at him, “Good one, Agreste.”

“Wow, there’s a beautiful girl in there,” He smirked at her, “Hello, Miss. I like your little cubby area.” He looked back at Nino, “What you thought I was going to get dirty with Lila here, yet you’re getting dirty with this beauty in there.” 

Nino shook his head, “I can hold myself back, Adrikins.”

“Can I chill out with you guys?” He smirked as he looked at Alya, “I’d love to get to know you more.”

“No, you can’t.” Alya pushed him away, “Prince Charming won’t be able to charm this princess.”

He frowned, “Why not? I have nothing else to do.”

Nino looked at me, “We… have to go to..-”

“Chemistry, We have to go to Chemistry.” Alya smiled, “So, no point in sitting here right? It’s just a boring little room that my friend and I made.” Alya realized what she said and she covered her mouth.

“You and your friend? Are they here?” He didn’t look amused, already knowing that their friend was here. He wasn’t stupid, he did hear a third voice when he was waiting for Nino to come out. He was just assuming that I was hiding because I was another one of the girl’s that got their heart broken by him.

He probably wouldn’t even recognize me if he saw me, “He can stay, I don’t care.”

Nino sighed as I walked back over to my original seat, “Alright.” Alya and Nino sat in their original spots as Adrien walked in.

He looked at me with a smile, but immediately dropped it the second he saw me. “Marinette?” He whispered as he stopped. 

“Huh?” I blushed as I looked at him.

I never realized how much someone could change in seven years, Adrien was very tall and skinny. His hair was a bit darker than it was when he was a kid but you could see it in his face. He looked exactly the same, “Hey.” He smiled at me, the same smile he used to give me all the time.

“Hey,” I bit my lip and looked at the ground. This was very awkward and I was afraid to know what he was thinking.

He sat down beside me and looked around, he was obviously a bit uncomfortable. He looked at me and didn’t break eye contact. I had a feeling that I knew what he was thinking, “Wow… You’ve grown up so much.”

“Yeah,” I turned my attention away from him as I looked at Alya, “That’s what happens when you don’t talk to someone for seven years.”

Nino looked like he was in shock, that was something that I usually wouldn’t ever say to anyone. Adrien was different, he wasn’t my friend anymore. He was a fuckboy who only toyed with a girl's feelings just to get sex out of them. 

“Why don’t you come by my place later, we can catch up on stuff.” I could feel his eyes run down my body. Knowing exactly what he was thinking and I wasn’t ready to accept it. 

“I’m not feeling so well, I think I’m going to go home early.” I say as I stand up and look at Alya and Nino, “I’ll see you guys later.” I didn’t say anything to Adrien before I left. That was a bad idea, and never was I going to make a bad idea like that again.

I didn’t know that something as small as him checking me out would bother me. My head was stuck in the past and the only way to avoid a heartache was to turn my head the other way. He never tried to reach out to me after that. 

We’d occasionally pass each other in the hallway, but we would just cross paths like we didn’t know each other. It stayed like that all the way up until graduation, and I couldn’t wait. I would never have to hold myself back like that again.


	2. Chapter Two

It's been two years since I've graduated from high school. In the fall after I graduated, I was enrolled in college to major in fashion. Alya and Nino ended up getting in the same college but for different majors. Alya and Nino actually started to date soon after we graduated, and I couldn't be any happier than seeing my two best friends together.

We all decided that instead of living in the dorms, we'd just rent out an apartment. It was a nice comfortable apartment that didn't cost to much to rent. Obviously though, we also had to get part time jobs to be able to pay for rent and all of our essentials. 

Alya and I worked together at a cafe and Nino worked at a grocery store stocking shelves. Our coworkers were all kind, but as for our manager he wasn't. "Ugh!" Alya groaned as she sat next to me in class, "George just messaged me and told me that I had to come in today after classes get off. Apparently, Marissa called off."

Nino turned around and looked at her, "Why don't you just tell him that you can't?"

She rested her head on her hand and frowned, "It's not that simple, George won't take that for an answer."

"He'd probably tell her that there's no excuses to not come in," I rolled my eyes, "At least, we'll get to work together."

"That's true, Where is the professor?" She looked at the front of the class, still no sign of him.

"He's probably not going to come in. He hasn't skipped this class for almost a week. That's a new record." Nino laughed and looked at the empty seat next to him, "Where did Luka go?"

Alya looked over at me and I lightly giggled, "He said he'd be right back, another one of his fan girls came to talk to him about something."

Nino and I have known Luka since he were little, he was one of our best friends growing up. Nino and Alya both knew that I had a slight crush on him for a few years now. I wasn't able to express my feelings to him though. 

"It's probably another girl asking him out," Alya sighed, "It seems that Kitty Section has gotten more popular, recently." 

I couldn't help but frown as she said that, "I know, Soon enough Luka is going to have to leave to go on world tours."

"Not anytime soon," Luka denied what I said as he walked back into the classroom, "Even know Kitty Section has gained a lot more fans recently, we don't plan on touring until we all graduate."

Alya smiled as she looked over at me and then at Luka, "So, who was that?"

He raised his eyebrow, "The girl I was just with?" Alya nodded and Luka scratched the back of his head, "She was... a fan. She wanted to know if I had a girlfriend at the moment, and when I told her no she asked if she could be mine."

"What did you say?" Nino crossed his arms.

Luka bit his lip, "I told her, that even though I didn't have a girlfriend that there was already a girl that I was interested in and that I'd have to politely reject her."

Alya frowned, but smirked as she looked over at me. "Awh, Luka.. I'm sorry." 

He smiled as he looked up at Alya, "Don't worry about it, I don't care. It's not like it was the girl I was in love with anyways."

I smiled, "Who are you in love with?"

His face went a light shade of red as he looked over at me and I was a bit surprised. His eyes were wide and his mouth sat ajar, he bit his lip as he quickly looked away. "I uh... I can't tell you."

I pouted, "Why? We're best friends, aren't we?"

He smiled and nodded his head, "Yeah... We are, It just has to remain a secret until I get the courage to ask her out." He looked back up at me, "I promise though, you'll be the first girl to know."

Even though, it did hurt my heart a bit knowing that he was in love with someone. The pain was something I was used to, especially after waiting for _him_. I didn't realize that Alya and Nino smirked to one another giving each other the same amused look.

I also didn't realize that Luka and I were gazing deeply into each other's eyes, with a smirk across our face.

We wouldn't realize as all of this was going on, someone would walk into the classroom. That someone wasn't our professor that we've been waiting for. Alya's eyes widened as she was the first one to see him. She nudged Nino to look who walked in, Nino looked back up at Alya with wide eyes before they looked at the love struck couple in the room.

"M-Marinette," Alya whispered and nudged me.

"L-Luka," Nino lightly kicked Luka.

Even when Alya was trying to get my attention, it was her that made me see him. It was the blonde hair that came out from behind Luka. I don't know why it caught my attention but, it did. 

The three of them watched as I went from love struck to heart broken just from someone walking into our classroom. After two years of pure bliss, it all came to the worst day in my entire life. 

There were a few gasps as everyone noticed the blonde haired model that was now standing in their classroom. A few people whispered, 'That's Adrien Agreste.' Before almost all the girls started to scream. They all ran out of there seats and towards him, becoming really rambunctious.

"of course, he'd make a scene," Alya rolled her eyes and looked over at me. She raised her eyebrow as I couldn't take my eyes off of him, "Mari?" When Alya looked back at Adrien, she noticed that he was looking at me, but with a smirk.

Luka could tell that this bothered me and he grabbed my hand, "Since the teacher is nowhere in sight, I don't see why we wouldn't be able to leave." Before, I could say anything Luka and I stood up and walked out of the classroom. 

We walked away from the classroom, but we stayed inside the school. He didn't say anything as he let me realize what had just happened, "Luka..." I sighed, "Thank you."

He smiled at me, "No problem." He started to swing our hands as he continue to hold mine. He interlaced our fingers as we walked down the halls.

I noticed that I didn't know what part of the building we walked into, "Where are we?"

"We're almost near the music department. Juleka and all of kitty section are there right now and I thought that you wouldn't care to sit down there with me." He lightly laughed as he scratched his cheek. 

"I wouldn't mind," I laughed, "I'm going to let Alya and Nino know though."

"Alright, you can also tell them that they can come down as well." He opened the door that lead to the music department. They walked down a few halls before they entered a room with a mini stage, it was the music room. 

Juleka and Rose looked over at us as we entered, "Marinette!" They laughed and walked over to me. Rose threw her arms around my shoulders, "It's so nice to see you!"

"I've missed you," I laughed and looked up at Juleka, "How have you guys been?"

Juleka smiled as she took Rose's place and wrapped her around around me, "We've been okay, Rose has just been busy with practice recently."

"I understand, Luka almost never has time to hang out anymore," I rolled my eyes as I looked over at him and he shook his head.

Juleka and I sat there talking as Kitty Section practiced. We didn't talk about much besides what we've been doing after high school and how my parent's bakery was. Alya didn't walk in until class was almost over, "Ugh... Mari, We're so sorry we're late." Alya whispered as she walked in and sat down next to me.

I looked over at her, "It's okay, where's Nino?"

"Catching up with some 'bro' time." She sighed, "Adrien's going to school here now, and he's in our class."

"Seriously?" I frowned, "It's okay, i guess... Luka's in there, and I know he wouldn't take let Adrien say anything to me."

"Damn right!" Luka said into the microphone, causing Alya and I to jump. When we looked over, we realized that they had stopped practicing and started talking. Everyone laughed at Luka and Luka laughed back.

Alya smiled, "You should seriously tell him that you like him, I think he was talking about you earlier." She whispered.

I jumped and blushed, "There's no way, Alya." I looked back over at Luka and saw that he started to smile at me. 

...

After all our classes ended Alya and I made our way to the cafe, but we didn't realize we would run into a similar problem there. When we walked into the back we both paused seeing Adrien stand in the kitchen as our coworkers stood around. He was nervously laughing as he scratched the back of his head.

Alya looked over at me and I basically had fumes coming out of my head, "I can't even come to work and have peace!" I stomped into the break room to remove my coat.

I never realized that my feelings for Adrien turned to hatred. Just the sight of him made my blood boil anymore. When I first saw him, I was in shock but now that the shock is over it was replaced with anger. "Mari, Are you ready yet?" George yelled into the break room.

I huffed and turned around, "I'm coming." When I walked out, I noticed that no one was surrounded Adrien anymore and he was putting on an apron, "What is he doing?"

"He's our new cook! Do you have a problem with that?" George yelled at me, causing everyone to look over at me.

I was in shock and shook my head, "N-No... I was just confused."

"How about instead of just standing there, you actually do your damn job!" He turned around and walked into his office, "I don't pay you just to stand there."

Adrien frowned as he looked over at me, but I just walked out into the dining area.

It was quite a busy day because word spread quickly that Adrien Agreste was working part time at the DeVailer Cafe. Alya and I came up to the conclusion that was why he had asked her to come in early, because there were a few other girls that were called in on their days off. It was about a half hour before we closed and we just spent the rest of our time cleaning.

George had left a few hours ago, and we were finally able to sit around comfortably. Alya swept the dining area as I set up the glasses for tomorrow morning, "When does Nino get off of his shift?" I turned to look at her.

"About an hour, He said he'd let us know when he got home. Why don't you invite Luka over as well?" Alya looked up at me.

I frowned, knowing that Luka wouldn't be able to come over tonight since he had a gig at the bar. "He has a gig tonight."

"Why don't we go to the bar then?" Alya laughed, "Sounds like the perfect plan! We haven't relaxed in so long."

I bit my lip as I looked down at the ground, "I don't know, Alya. I need to study for class tomorrow."

"Come on, Mari. We don't even have class tomorrow," She crossed her arms, "I know Luka would be more than happy to see you there."

We didn't realize that Adrien was eavesdropping. He hung over the counter rested his head on his hand, "You should go with them, Marinette."

I jumped from the sound of his voice and turned around to look at him. I glared back at him and rolled my eyes, "It's rude to eavesdrop."

"It's rude to roll your eyes," He looked slightly amused, "You haven't changed a bit."

"What is that supposed to mean," I turned around and clenched my fist.

He raised his eyebrow as he looked me up and down, "You still look as yummy as you did that day back in high school."

Alya frowned as she looked back at me, but I wasn't the girl who was shy back in high school. "If that's the cause, neither have you. You're still that womanizing scumbag that you were back in high school."

Adrien flinched at my harsh words, "Ow, Mari. That hurts, I thought we used to be friends."

"You were never my friend, Adrien." I didn't take my eyes off of him, "You told me, remember? That I was never your friend."

"Mari, is that why you stopped talking to me?" He sighed as he walked out of the kitchen and towards me. 

I crossed my arms as I looked up at him, "You stopped talking to me, womanizer. Now, if you may... I was enjoying my time when you weren't in my life." I walked away from the dining area.

Adrien sighed as he looked over at Alya, "You did a number on her." She spoke as she watched me. 

"I was an idiot," He sighed and crossed his arms, "I just didn't realize that she hated me this much."

"You're on the top of the 'Who-Mari-Hates' list, and just below you is Lila Rossi." She frowned and watched as I walked into the break room. "If I were you, I wouldn't ever try talking to her again."

"I can't do that, I may not be the same boy she fell in love with," He turned to look at Alya, "But... I'm also not that low-life scumbag I was in high school. I realized my mistakes and I changed them for her."

"Are you still sleeping with girls all the time?" Alya wondered out loud.

"Yeah, why?" He smirked, "You wanna keep a secret from Nino?"

"No, I meant by that that Mari will never talk to you." She walked passed him into the kitchen, but quickly stopped and turned back at him, "Don't ruin the relationship that we worked hard on building."

"What relationship?" He raised his eyebrow, slightly amused. 

"Best if you don't know," She finally turned back around and walked into the break room where I was pacing back and forth.

I grabbed my coat and my bag, "Let's go get drinks."

"Alright," Alya smiled as she grabbed her stuff, glad that I changed my mind.


End file.
